Meeting The Students
'''Meeting The Students '''is the first episode in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. ''Five years has passed and a new Glee Club is taking over the school. This episode will intoduce most of the characters and bring forth the family drama between the Winter sisters, Aaliyah and Charity in their opposite worlds, Lena and Trent in their rocky relationship, and Jason and Tyler in their struggle to fit in. Plot Natasha West sat at her brown, wooden desk and began to shuffle through papers. It was another long day and she felt like she really hadn’t accomplished anything. She had been the school counselor for almost 7 months and she felt like nothing changed sinceher arrival. The school year was still fresh, and she could still make a difference if shetried. But how? Bored, Natasha decided to stroll the hall to make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. As she walked she heard shouting between two students. A male’s voice overpowering the female.Natasha walked to the back and saw a boy and girl arguing. The boy was screaming at the girl in her face. The girl looked scared and upset. Natasha watched as the girl said she was sorry, to which the boy just slammed his fist on the locker. That’s when Natasha intervened. Natasha(directed at the girl):Is everything okay? The girl just looked at Natasha. The boy pissed just stormed off. The girl called his name to stop him but he just stormed off. Natasha looked closely at the girl. Her hair was a curly mess and she looked desperately tired. Her eyes were red from possible crying. It almost made Natasha’s heart break.The girl tried to walk off, but Natasha stopped her. Natasha:Hey, are you okay? The girl sighed and looked at her. Natasha:You’re Lena, right. I remember having to talk to you a few months ago. Lena:Yeah, that’s me. And I’m good. But you made my boyfriend leave. Natasha:And that’s a bad thing? Lena:Look, you just don’t understand. Natasha:What matters is that I saw your boyfriend upset looking like he was gonna hurt you. Lena:Then you saw wrong, because my boyfriend isn’t gonna hurt me and never has.Now I need to go. With that, Lena ran off, and in Natasha’s mind off to go find that boyfriend of hers. ---- In the gym, the cheerios had just got done practicing one of their routines. The wanna be head cheerleader, Aayliah was more rude today than usual. She walked over to one ofthe other cheerios who was practicing some kicks. Aayliah:Listen,Heather if you can’t keep up then you might need to be replaced before the next game. Heather rolled her eyes. This is exactly what she needed. For Aayliah to try to start some mess and try to act all bossy. Well, Heather wasn’t about to take that. Not today. Heather:I will be fine. There’s no need to throw around threats that you know you can’t make happen. Jane isn’t about to throw me off the team. Aayliah:We’ll see about that. Charity:Liyah, chill. The blonde grabbed the black haired girl and led her to a corner. Charity:What’s up with you? You’ve been unusually snippy all morning. Aayliah(crosses arms):I’m not being snippy. Charity(rolls eyes):Oh of course not. They might have been total opposites, but Charity knew her best friend and something was totally up. Aayliah could be harsh sometimes, but today something was totally bugging her. Aayliah(sighs):I’m fine. Charity:How are things with Landon? Aayliah:Why don’t you ask him? See if you can get him to answer his phone, because I’ve been calling him for what seems like weeks. Charity:He could be busy. Aayliah:Right. Believe that if you want. ---- Heather stretched as her best friends,twins,Kristina and Katylen walked over. The twins smiled at Heather who waved. Katylen then turned her attention to Kristina when she saw Kristina clutch her stomach. Katylen:Are you sure, you’re okay? Because you seemed really light-headed. Kristina:I’m fine.Katylen:Okay, I’m just saying. You’ve been feeling all weird. Kristina:I don’t need you to tell me how my body feels!Heather:Hey, you two calm down. I don’t want to see anymore drama today. Aayliah is trying to start enough. Kristina:Don’t worry about Aayliah. When is she not being bitchy? Katylen:When Landon isn’t cheating on her. Heather(snorts):She’s a bitch regardless whether Landon is cheating on her or not. Kristina and Katylen just shrugged. ---- Heather’s eyes darted to Aayliah who was on the cellphone.Aayliah was again trying to get Landon to pick up his phone. She knew he was there.She saw him at his car with his sister yet, he was refusing to answer. Aayliah rolled her eyes as it went straight to voice mail. Charity walked over and nudged her. Aayliah snapped the cell phone shut. Charity:Let’s go get something to eat. Aayliah:I’m not that hungry. Charity(rolls eyes):Right. Let's Go. Charity grabs Aayliah by the arm and leads her out of the gym. ---- A plus-sized ginger named Rose was grabbing a textbook when a bunch of jocks bombarded by her locker. Rose said nothing as the head jock, Landon Wate, slapped Rose’s books on the floor. Finally she got the courage to talk. Rose:That was rude. Landon(mocks her):That was rude. The other jocks just laughed as Rose turned red. Landon then walked away as Rosebent down to pick up her books. When she stood back up, three jocks slushied her.Rose cried in surprise. Landon and the jocks laughed as Rose’s eyes filled with hot tears. They walked away leaving Rose to her thoughts.A girl walked up to Rose seeing her covered in slushie. The girl had curly brown hair,which was covered in a black beanie. She had on ripped jeans and a hello kitty tank-top.The girl appalled by what had happened to her picked up her books and took Rose’shand and led her to the restroom. The girl grabbed some paper towels and helped cleaned Rose up.Rose:Thank you. You don’t have to help me.The girl smiled and wiped off Rose’s books. Rose:My name is Rose by the way. Yasmine:The name’s Yasmine. And I was happy to help you. Those guys seem like a bunch of immature idiots. Rose nodded and brushed herself off. She put on her gray hoodie to hide the blue stains the slushie had left on her white blouse. Rose:You have no idea. But I am used to it. Yasmine:That doesn’t mean they can be just idiots to you. Rose:Yeah, well. Once an idiot always an idiot. Yasmine laughed and gave Rose her books back. Rose smiled and walked out of the bathroom accompanied by Yasmine. Maybe this year was turning up, Rose thought to herself. ---- Lena Garcia just sighed as her best friend Tyler, propped against the locker gave her alook like it was simple on what she needed to do. Tyler looked at her with empathy. Tyler:Why don’t you just leave him? Lena(sighs):Ty, we’ve been over this! He’s just upset. Tomorrow, he’ll be better. Tyler(crosses arms):Right... Lena:Really. Tyler:I’m sorry, but I’ll believe it when I see it. Lena rubbed her arm. She pulled the jacket sleeve to hide her bruise before Tyler could see it. But she should have known better than to hide anything from her best friend. Tyler(eyes widen):What is that?! Lena(shrugs):What are you talking about? Tyler:That! (Tyler points toward her arm):On your arm! What is that? Lena:I must have fell. Tyler grabs her arm and raises the jacket sleeve. His eyes widen in anger when he sees the black/blue bruise on her arm. Lena looks at the ground. Tyler:Lena! Did he hit you again?! Lena:What? No. I told you I fell! Tyler:Lena. Lena(sighs):Okay, yeah. But he apologized. He said he was really sorry and that he wouldn’t do it again! Tyler(grumbles):He also said that when he busted your lip last year. Lena gives him a look. Why couldn’t Tyler trust her. She knew what she was doing. So Trent could mad sometimes. So could a lot of people. But did that mean she should give up on him? The truth was that Lena loved her on again off again boyfriend and was refusing to leave him. She knew he didn’t mean it, no matter what anyone said. ---- Jason Kendall reached up to get his jacket from his locker when Landon slammed the door hurting his hand. Jason yelps in pain. Luckily, for him, Natasha West wasn’t that far away and she saw the whole thing. Natasha, furious, stormed over to the jock and Jason. Natasha:Go to the office, now! The jock, pissed, he was busted bowed his head and slinked off. Natasha covered her face with her hands. That was the fourth time this month that Landon had bullied someone. Natasha then turned her attention back to Jason who was rubbing his hand with care. Natasha:I’m so sorry that happened to you. Jason:I’m fine. No big deal. Natasha:What Landon did to you, was a big deal. Jason:Look, I’m fine. Okay, I can take care of myself. Before Natasha can reply, Jason abruptly walks away. Natasha just watched unsure of what to do. Jason took a deep breath. He had been taking care of himself for years, why stop now? It’s not like that counselor could help him. In his mind, he was better off alone. ---- Justice Wate sighed as she walked into the office. There sitting in the chair, pissed as always, was her big brother Landon. If there was one thing that she was used to it wasseeing her brother in the office.He could never stay out of trouble whether it was withschool or his on again off again girlfriend Aayliah. He just couldn’t do anything right.Sometimes she wondered if her brother liked it that way. Justice walked over to him. When Landon saw her, he stood up. Landon:Did you call mom? Justice:Yeah, she’ll be here. Landon:Good, she can talk to Principal Morris. Cause I need to play this week’s game! Justice:You could, you know if you wouldn’t bother others! Landon:Listen, you’re my little sister okay? You don’t get to act all older than me! Justice:Well, excuse me if I’m tired of having to call mom to come to the office for everytime you get in trouble! Landon:I told you this time, I didn’t even do anything. Justice(raises an eyebrow):So you didn’t slushie that girl I saw in the hallway? Landon:What! Me? Never! Justice(crosses arms):Of course, not. Landon:Hey, I said it wasn’t me! Justice:You know how sad she seemed?! Don’t you and your guys embarrass enough students? Landon:Justice, chill okay. It’s not like you were the one who got slushied! Justice:The point is every time Mom has to come and talk to your teacher, I’m late for my lessons. And that’s not okay! So how about for once in your life, you act like you have some sense! Landon(grumbles):What-ever, Miss Bossy. Landon it when Justice tried to act like a diva and be all bossy. It could really urke him. Before Justice could utter a smart-mouth reply their mom walked in. ---- Kristina felt someone put their hands over her eyes. Kristina smiled.She already knew who it was. Josh:Guess who? Kristina:Let me guess............Josh. Josh moved his hands from her face. Kristina turned around and smiled at him. Josh kissed her lips. Kristina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Josh:Hmm, watermelon. Kristina(giggles):You’re so weird. Josh:But don’t you love it? Kristina smiled and then yawned. Josh:You tired? Kristina(yawning again):Just a little. You know it’s just cheerleading, school, and my babysitting job. Josh:Nothing else? Because you have seemed off lately. Kristina:What is with you and Katylen?! Is this question Kristina day? I’m fine. What’s making me tired is the on-going questions! Josh:Okay, no more questions. It was just a comment. Kristina:Really, you two are the most important people in my life. If something was wrong,I’d tell you two. Josh:You can tell me anything. Kristina:I know. Josh:So there’s nothing that you want to tell me? Because I want to drop this conversation so you don’t go off on me again? Kristina(smiled):Yeah, nothing. Kristina looked down, clearly she was telling a lie. It’s just that Josh was completely oblivious to it. Josh pulled Kristina in a hug, Kristina hugged back. She hated lying to him and her sister, but until she could figure out how to tell them what was wrong..........lying would have to do. ---- Heather waited for her brother when Ian smiling walked up to her. He caught her bysurprise by sneaking up behind her and holding up a pottery shaped heart in front ofher. Heather gasped in shock and delight and turned to see that it was him. Heather’s heart skipped a beat when Ian smiled at her.Heather nudged him. Heather:Hey, you. Ian:What’s up. (rolls over the clay heart in his hands):So we made this heart in class and I thought that maybe you might like it. Heather(blushing):It’s beautiful. Ian(shrugs):Yeah well, it got me a B so..... Heather:So how are you? Ian:I’m good. School’s trying to take over my life. All the homework. Then coach isgetting strict. Heather:Yeah, I know. Cheerleading and all. Ian:Oh yeah, you are on the team. Heather just smiled. He was so clueless, but she liked it. So yeah sometimes he couldhave the intelligence of a snail. But he was still funny, smart, and charming. Which were all a plus in Heather’s mind. Ian snapped her back to reality when he waved his hand in front of her face. Heather:Huh.............uh what? Ian:Oh..... nothing I was just talking about our big game. And how nervous I am. But nothing serious. Heather rolled her eyes playfully at his sarcasm. Heather:I’m sorry. You’re right it’s a huge deal. Ian:Thank you! We’re talking about me probably leading the team to victory! Heather:Which I know you will! You’re awesome. Ian(smirks):I know I am aren’t I? I better see you cheering for me! Heather (nudges him playfully):Who else would I cheer for? Ian(nods grinning):Good point. Heather:I know I’m that smart. Ian(playfully hits her arm):Yeah, I’m lucky to have a smart friend like you. Heather fakes a smile and bites her lip. She quietly wondered how long would he think of her as a friend. ---- Trent was at his car smoking a cigarette when an angry Tyler walked over to him. Trent saw Tyler and immediately groaned of annoyance and anger. Trent:What do you want, egghead? Tyler(crossed arms):I saw what you did to Lena. Trent:What? Look, what goes on between Lena and I have nothing to do with you! Got it? Tyler:She's my best friend and you have no right to lay your hands on her. Trent:Whatever. Tyler was furious. He hated the way Trent acted. Just walked all over Lena and thought it was okay. It's like the douchebag had no idea of how much he was hurting her. And did he love Lena to death, yes but she was too blind to see the inconsiderate and selfish guy she was dating. Tyler:One day, you're gonna wish you treated Lena better! Trent:Dude, get the hell away from my car. Tyler:Or what? Unlike Lena, you can't hit me and think that I'm not gonna do anything about it! Trent leaned up from his car. He then walked over and pushed Tyler down hard on the street. People saw and laughed while others just gasped. Trent:Don't bite off more than you can chew, rugrat. Trent kicked at Tyler's feet and then walked off. Tyler stood up and dusted himself off. He really hated that guy. He really didn't have no remorse for anything he did. It was like he wasn't even human. He could see it clearly and he hoped one day Lena would see it to. ---- Carly Morris, the school principal was taking care of work in her office when Natasha walked in. Carly looked up from her computer. Carly:Natasha. Hello. Take a seat. Natasha sat down in the chair. Carly:How can I help you? Natasha sat quietly and pondered should she say what she was about to say. Or should she just walk on out of that office and forget she asked. What the right answer here? Taking the risk she blurted it out. Natasha:I want to create a Glee Club. Carly took off her glasses and stared at her. Natasha smiled weakly. She had been debating this for a while now. And after closely inspecting the students today, she really thought it could work. I mean in her opinion this could be a safe haven for some of these students. A way for them to stand out. And she could tell that some of them were waiting for the chance to stand out.............and this could be their chance. Carly:Come again? Natasha(stands up from her chair):Just think about it. I think it could be very beneficial to us! I mean you remember the success Will brought to this school 5 years ago! And we have an excellent group of kids and I think I could do it.Carly:Do you realize what you’re saying better yet asking?Natasha:Yeah, I do. I mean we’re always telling the students to be more involved with this school. Or we’re telling them to join extra-curriculars or some other event we have. So why not a Glee Club. Carly thought over the good points that Natasha had. She looked at her computer and back at Natasha. A rush of feeling were going through Natasha’s head. She really hoped that Carly would give her the chance for this. Carly:Do you think that you can balance being counselor and head of this glee club? Natasha:Of course I can! Well......er.......I can certainly try. Carly:And the funds? Natasha:Will did fund-raisers so why can’t we? Carly:Okay, but you do realize you must find a way to get people to join this club right? I mean if the students are in the events, clubs or teams we have then they’re most likely not going to join anything school related including your glee idea. Natasha:But we’ll never know if we don’t try. Carly nodded, Natasha had a point. Natasha stared at her waiting for the permission. Carly huffed and finally smiled.Carly:Natasha, I hope this works. Natasha:So are you saying.................. Carly:Looks like you got yourself a deal.Natasha smiled eagerly. This was just the beginning. Songs There was no songs in the first episode. Starring *Emilie Nereng as Kristina Winters *Holly Marie Combs as Carly Morris *Emilie Nereng as Katelyn Winters *Samantha Boscarino as Heather Sandford *Louis Tomlinson as Josh Knight *Kevin Schmidt as Ian Waterfield *Selena Gomez as Aaliyah Mayson *Claire Holt as Charity Heart *Joe Jonas as Tyler Collins *Cameron Mitchell as Jason Kendall *Eleanor Calder as Hayley Knight *Carrie Underwood as Natasha West *Josh Hutcherson as Landon Wate *Vanessa Hudgens as Lena Garcia *Chris Brown as Trenton Brown *Holly Marie Combs as Carly Morris *Lulu Antariska as Yasmine Coleman *Hannah McIwan as Rose Winters Trivia *Not all of the students were met in this episode. But the majority was. *Kate,Lia, Amelia, Valerie, and Lucy weren't seen in this episode. *The only adults featured in this episode was Natasha and Carly. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1